All Todays Panthera
All Todays Pantheras are a group of formerly-fictional outdated-looking, either reptile-like or bird-like (depending on a species), big cats that now live in real life alongside real cats (both small and big cats). All Todays Panthera's Description Fossils of these carnivores have been found worldwide except Australia and Antarctica. Fossils of large carnivores in Australia with large incisors were once thought to be that of Panthera, but newer evidence confirmed that these skulls actually belonged to an ancient rodent species or a carnivorous marsupial, no one knows which group these creatures actually belonged to. Panthera came in different sizes, from the smallest species, the leopard (Panthera paradus) , to the largest species, the tiger (Panthera tigris). No one really knows what Panthera of different species looked like, but the tiger (Panthera tigris) fossil impression shows what looks like fur-like structures on the tip of their tails, although the rest of the animal's furry structures around its body seemed to have decayed before it was preserved or the animal was mostly hairless or featherless, suggesting that the tiger had a furry tip on its tail like today's ratpack (a species of today's large herbivorous rodents native to Europe), but was possibly poisonous as some scientists suggested. Panthera of most species such as lions (Panthera leo) were probably scaly like today's reptiles such as crocodilians, but smaller species like leopards were smaller and, due to the fact that Earth was much colder than today, the leopards were probably covered in furry structures, if mammals (like today's rodents and marsupials), fur, if birds, feathers, to help keep them warm. Pantheras were probably either predators, scavengers, or both, but it is much more likely that they were completely scavengers that steal kills from predatory dylanuses, bison (if confirmed to be carnivorous and predatory), carnivorous apes, and even sharks. Panthera's family origins are currently unknown, but they probably were related to today's crocodilians, suggesting that the larger species were covered in either thick alligator-like scales or small/medium lizard-like scales, if birds, however, they would be among the most primitive birds and would be covered in thick feathers in cold climates, but in thin layers of feathers instead in warm and hot climates, depending on a species/subspecies, but if mammals, they would have been covered in fur. Paleontologists so far aren't sure if Pantheras were cold-blooded or warm-blooded, but if cold-blodded, they would have a slower metabolism and live to be almost 65 years, but if warm-blooded, they'd be agile and would live only to be about 30 years. These creatures would have most likely laid eggs like today's reptiles and birds, but they'd probably would have instead given birth to either partially live young in pouches, like today's marsupials, or given birth to fully developed live young, like today's rodents. They would have probably built nests like modern birds and protected their eggs (if confirmed to lay eggs) and/or young like today's birds and rodents. It is unknown why the Panthera became extinct at the end of the Holocene period. Introduction to real life North America Ever since humans introduced all known species of all todays pantheras (scaly ones, slightly furry, very furry, furless, and feathery ones) to real life North America, they now coexist alongside real pantheras (both native and nonnative). Unlike their ancestors, they are no longer aggressive towards any sapient species/beings nor dylanusids, and are now gentle and tame towards them. They are now adapting really well into the cities, towns, suburbs, and other artificial habitats. Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Outdated Species Category:Reptilians Category:Birds Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extinct